


Second Chances

by calis_1st



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calis_1st/pseuds/calis_1st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Everybody gets one big mistake in life, and one opportunity to fix it.  I believe in second chances, Miss Hunter."  The opportunity that Adler offered Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ

**Title: Second Chances  
** **Author:** calis_1st  
 **Rating:** R for off-screen violence  
 **Characters:** Alex Hunter, Nick Halden, Vincent Adler  
 **Word count:** ~970  
 **Spoilers:** for Forging Bonds and Power Play  
 **Warnings:** Aftermath of a sexual assault 

 

"You son of a bitch," Alexandra Hunter said to Nick Halden as she passed him in the hallway outside of Vincent Adler's office. "What do you get out of this? Are you next?" 

The last time Nick saw Alex she was the picture of workday chic, calmly sitting in Adler's office, speaking of her love of ancient artifacts and the stories each could tell. Then Adler called her on it - said that he knew she had hacked his private database. That he should bring charges against her. That everyone got one big mistake in life, and one opportunity to fix it. Then he dismissed her. Adler gave Nick a sizeable check as thanks, because it was Nick, after all, who had discovered what she'd done. 

That was mid-afternoon; it was now nearly midnight and Nick was about to drop off his risk/benefit analysis of acquiring the Kline Corporation. He should have finished hours ago but he had been distracted by Kate's confession that she would be leaving for Chicago next month. He would miss her so much. He did not expect to see Alex Hunter again - ever - and yet here she was. Her appearance, though, was just a ghost of her former elegance - hair wildly tangled, makeup streaked, dress soiled and torn at one shoulder. Her right hand was pressed to her neck. She carried her shoes and stockings in her left hand, which was shaking. She was shaking.

"Alex, what - " 

She shrank back to the wall, realizing too late that she wasn't leaving herself an escape route but unable to help herself. "Get away from me," she whisper screamed.

Nick backed up and held out his empty hand. He appeared genuinely concerned.

"Alex, I honestly don't know - "

"'Honestly? Honestly?' Do you think I don't recognize another grifter when I see one?" Her anger helped her to compose herself. She dropped her shoes to step into them as she ran a hand through her hair; the other still clutched her stockings as if they were a security blanket. 

Bruises were beginning to show on her cheek and neck. Nick's eyes narrowed as he dropped the files he held to the floor. He didn't get closer but he held out both hands to her. 

"Alex, I swear, I had no idea anything would happen to you. Please, let me see you home. At least I can get you a cab."

He looked sincere. She almost wished she could believe him. 

"Fine. A cab." They walked toward the door. She didn't know if Nick knew where she lived but there was no chance that she would bring him into the home she shared with her grandfather, frail from age and lost to dementia. "Oh, God," she said softly, before she could stop herself. Her grandfather. It happened less and less frequently but sometimes he was lucid, and if tonight was one of his clear nights she couldn't let him see her like this. 

Nick had his hand on the doorknob and he looked up at her. He didn't hide his emotions well, and he looked both puzzled and angry. He schooled his expression when he realized she was staring at him.

"Your boss is a perverted bastard, as I'm sure you're aware. But I got the opportunity to make up for my 'mistake' with him, and three other pigs you work with. So, tell me, Nick Halden, or whoever the hell you really are, what, exactly, do you get out of this, because I've done what I needed to do in order to get my second chance. That would be 'to live another day,' in case you were wondering." She walked quickly out the open door and toward the sidewalk. Nick stood absolutely still for a few seconds, trying to reconcile the Vincent Adler he worked for and respected with the man who had done this to Alex. He ran after her before she reached the corner.

"Wait, Alex, wait," he said as he caught up with her. "Do you need to go to a hospital or - or - a clinic?"

She stopped and turned to him, her mouth open. Had he really been that naive, and gallant?

"No, I just need to clean up, pull myself together before I go home."

"You probably don't want to hear this, but you're welcome to use my place for that. I promise I won't bother you."

Alex looked at him closely. He wasn't lying. She was quite certain she would never fully trust him, but at least in this she did believe him. Plus, it might be a very good idea to have his acquaintance and be on his good side. Adler still had information she wanted. Nick might be loyal, but maybe he could be bought. Everyone has a price, she knew that her entire life.

"Alright," she said.

While she used his bathroom to assess her appearance and repair what she could he looked for something she could wear over her torn dress that wouldn't scream "walk of shame." If this was the real Vincent Adler Nick would be very careful about handling situations like Alex's in the future. He only had a few more weeks before he and Mozzie made their big score, anyway. He felt badly for Alex. He liked the cat and mouse aspects of what she'd done and how he'd caught on to her, he just never thought that the top cat would nearly eviscerate the mouse. And he also would do whatever was necessary to make sure Kate was safe for as long as she was here in New York. All he had to do was to make certain that Vincent Adler continued to trust and rely on Nick Halden. How hard could that be?

 

_Thank you for reading. ___


End file.
